Hoxton
Hoxton is the codename used by two different playable characters. In PAYDAY: The Heist, the codename is used by a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. He is also known as Jim Hoxworth, and has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white Clown mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold. He was arrested by the FBI some time between the first and second games, and must be rescued in the Hoxton Breakout heist to be unlocked as a playable character in the second. In PAYDAY 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, took up the codename and the mask, effectively replacing him. Following the return of the original Hoxton, which occured with the release of the Hoxton Breakout heist, the replacement Hoxton took up the alternate moniker Houston. According to Bain, he has just recently acquired and decrypted several classified FBI files regarding the background and criminal history of the crew, minus John Wick. The files are being put together for an upcoming release, though it was not made clear if this applies to Hoxton as well. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew, which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony was a liquor store robbery at age 19. PAYDAY 2 In 2011, between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and incarcerated at the same high security prison and the same cell block as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info). Hoxton regularly beats up Matt, which Hoxton sees as "karma" for double-crossing them. By PAYDAY 2, Hoxton has heard about the new heister who has taken up his mantle, and expressed his displeasure about being "replaced". http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/intro His lawyer explained that it is impossible to bail him out of prison, due to the amount of overwhelming evidence against him obtained from the previous heists in the previous game, along with his continued attacks on Matt Roscoe in prison. Coming to the realization that the only way to get out of prison is to be broken out, Hoxton decided the best course of action was to contact Bain for assistance. '''Prior to the Breakout' The Election Day heist page states that the heist was supposed to be done as part of the plan to break him out by getting The Elephant to transfer Hoxton into a lower security prison. In the Dentist trailer of Update #29.2, a plan to break him out of prison was revealed, along with his possible name of Jim Hoxworth. According to The Dentist's dialogue in the trailer, Hoxton was probably left behind in a job gone sour which led to his arrest. In Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge here, one can be see a 5th person wearing a slightly modified Hoxton mask. This person is assumed to be Old Hoxton, as in the Old Hoxton Breakout Trailer, he puts on a mask that matches the one in Almir's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. On September 30 2014, OVERKILL, in collaboration with Dennaton Games, released the Hotline Miami DLC, in which the gang applies pressure to Washington D.C.'s corrupt district attorney for The Dentist by assassinating one of his connections to the underworld, a Russian mobster known as The Commissar. In doing so they come one step closer to freeing Hoxton. The Great Escape Released on October 27th, 2014, the Hoxton Breakout heist sees the return of the Englishman as the crew intercepts a prison guard escort and freeing their former accomplice. Protected by his friends, Hoxton escapes the police-infested streets of Washington D.C. Looking back on the capture, Hoxton revealed that he was not set up by Roscoe, but someone else, someone with an intimate and thorough knowledge of his background. Breaking into an FBI headquarters, he and his old crew resolves to find out who this treacherous individual is and plans his revenge. Houston Houston could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindler. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. Before the breakout of the former crew member, Houston bore the alias of Hoxton. The name "Houston" was "invented" by the fugitive on the spot to "get his name back" and to solve the "fucking problem" on their hands. Behind The Scenes Originally, the new character Houston (previously Hoxton) was created as a complete replacement for Hoxton, as Pete Gold wasn't able to reprise his role at the time of PAYDAY 2's production due to scheduling conflicts. Derek Ray was cast as Hoxton in the PAYDAY Web Series before portraying the character in-game as well. Due to the overwhelming demands from the PAYDAY Community to bring the old heister back, Overkill Software have published the backstory of Hoxton's arrest that leads up to the release of the Hoxton Breakout heist and re-introduction of the former Hoxton. Pete Gold has also returned to provide the voice of his original character and the new name, Houston, was given to the new character as to avoid confusions. Hoxton's original face model Richard Blom, however, does not reprise his role in PAYDAY 2. Trivia General *Both Hoxton and Houston have the highest number of objective-related quotes compared to the other heisters, the most notable example is the Drill. Most others only have one to two lines that they use from time to time, while Houston in PAYDAY 2 has roughly 6-7 different lines for the Drill alone. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having an English accent, specifically a Yorkshire one. PAYDAY: The Heist * Hoxton wears a dark blue suit with blue tie during most heists. *His original face was modeled after Richard Blom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *He sometimes refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *Hoxton's voice actor, Pete Gold, is the only voice actor who voices a single character. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney dialect, but was instead given a Yorkshire accent because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in PAYDAY: The Heist. *His 'Secret' mask is painted purple with a fleur de lys image painted onto the forehead. PAYDAY 2 * His voice actor, Pete Gold, has stayed the same throughout the first game into the second. This is the same with Dallas and Wolf, but Chains has got a different voice actor for the second game. ** Hoxton's original face model Richard Blom did not return due to "Copyright reasons".http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/619568192821100273/#c619568192821705886 He is now acted by Josh Lenn, an American actor currently living in Stockholm and have previously collaborated with Starbreeze Studios. This portrayal of Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 marks Lenn's first major video game role. ** Hoxton lacks his signature short ponytail in the Breakout trailer due to Lenn having a different hairstyle. His voice is provided by Pete Gold and dubbed over Lenn's lip-syncing. * Hoxton's prisoner ID is "40X70N". This is "leet-speak" for Hoxton. * Hoxton is seen dual-wielding two assault rifles in the trailer. Despite this, only a few select pistols are usable in this fashion in-game. * Hoxton wears an orange prison jumpsuit during the Breakout. When selected as a playable character, he wears a dark burgundy suit and tie instead. * During the Breakout, Hoxton can be shouted at as if he's a law enforcer. Melee hits and shots striking his body will cause blood to fly out, though that will not damage him. * Hoxton apparently knows and have presumably met John Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") he makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. ** However, this is NOT reflected when calling out for Wick in-game; Hoxton never addresses Wick by name, only uses generic quotes when doing so (e.g. "Follow me!" or "Come with me!"). *The Hoxton mask bears the "Happy Clown" pattern, which drops in PAYDAY 2 as a Card reward. *Hoxton is depicted as the "Fugitive" in PAYDAY 2. * At random points during the first day of the Hoxton Breakout heist, Hoxton may mention that their former driver Matt was not the one who ratted him out, despite him betraying the crew in Heat Street and beaten by Hoxton in prison. He even suggests the team breaking Matt out some day. * The Dentist trailer marks the first time Hoxton's name, or any name of the playable heisters, have been revealed so far. Of course, it might very well be an alias, just as the name Nathan Steele was used by Dallas on various occasions. The name given to him in the video is Jim Hoxworth. The alias theory is further supported by the way Hoxton's lawyer refers to him as mister "Bo-" before Hoxton cuts him off in the intro to the Payday Christmas soundtrack. * Hoxton receives a new mask after his return, probably to avoid confusions with the current member. Upon closer inspection, this "new" mask appears to be a twisted version of Hoxton's original mask, with a distinct expression of rage and burn marks on the left side. ** Additionally, Hoxworth himself has burns marks on the left side of his face. ** Oddly, he has the mask with him in the trailer, it is unknown where he got it from. * Hoxton is apparently on bad terms with his former replacement, as he, when calling out to Houston, will refer to him using various insults such as calling him "Dickhead" and "Shit for brains" amongst other crude epithets. This is probably personal disdain for "replacing" him in the first place. However he does state that "he's not completely useless" after Houston shot a SWAT unit in the head in the trailer. * Hoxton seems to have developed a distrust of, or paranoia toward, civilians. Many of his shouts addressing civilians are accusative, claiming for instance that "these fuckers are mobilizing". * Whereas many of Wolf's and Dallas' lines are reused from The Heist, Hoxton has only a relatively small number of reused lines. * Like Dallas, some of Hoxton's shouts toward civilians are much longer and more verbose than those of the other heisters. References Video Merry PAYDAY Christmas Soundtrack Hoxton's Dialogue Old Hoxton Soundboard - All Quotes|Old Hoxton All Quotes. PAYDAY 2 Crimefest Music Miles Malone - This is Our Time|This is Our Time - Official Trailer of the Music by Mile Malone. Masks Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Secret Hoxton.png|Secret End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)